digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Treasure, Traps, and Trouble - Oh, My!
|airdate= (Ja:) October 12, 2010 (En:) December 1, 2013 }} Synopsis While traveling through the portal to the next Zone, the Fusion Fighters notice land masses floating around. explains the history of the : when it fell apart, the Code Crown also broke and split into the various Zones. Jijimon returns to the Fusion Loader when the Fusion Fighters are given an object lesson as to why the average Digimon cannot travel outside; they digitize in that space. The three then arrive in the Sand Zone. Jijimon explains of the Zone's prosperous history until something caused it to collapse, though its treasure still remains, prompting the start of a treasure hunt. When the Zone's heat gets to them, they head toward an oasis, only to discover it to be a sand trap by the Bagra Army's . Mikey uses to drill through the trap. Underground, three provide gemstones as food for one of the Bagra Army's generals, . Dorulumon's drill ends up piercing into the cavern, and the Fusion Fighters use the distraction to escape, only to be pursued by SkullScorpionmon's troops. They are saved by on a mine cart and manage to evade capture by plunging into a river. Because Deputymon saved them, he adheres to a tit-for-tat policy and conscripts them into a treasure hunt, mollifying those who object by offering a share of the loot. Angie manages to get them past a door with a pharaoh-shaped head, while a SkullScorpionmon spies on them. Within, a BigMamemon enacts the boulder in a classic boulder trap, forcing the Fusion Fighters to flee in a linear path. Mikey escapes by instructing to blow a hole in the side of the path, which leads the BigMamemon into crushing an unsuspecting group of SkullScorpionmon. It does naught to Blastmon, who destroys it in one punch. At the final trap, the Fusion Fighters cross a large bridge, only for Blastmon to come rocketing forward. He misses and ends up hitting the rock cliff, falling down into the water. Mikey uses the DigiCard to send the rest of his troops to the surface. At the last moment, Deputymon holds them at gunpoint and tells them that they will fight for his treasure. Pharaohmon asks Mikey if he will bring light or darkness into the Digital World and asks for proof when Mikey says he will bring light. Blastmon, meanwhile, drills his way out into the surface of the Zone, where Nene watches defeat the group of SkullScorpionmon. Nene reveals her black Fusion Loader, getting Blastmon's attention, as Sparrowmon asks if she can destroy him. Back at the pyramid, Mikey digifuses , who proceeds to attack Pharaohmon as Mikey's proclamation of the power of DigiFusion to be his light. His attacks are futile, either not hitting at all or being deflected. Eventually, Mikey realizes that this is all a test: that the true proof is the need not to fight. He unravels the entire battle as a partnership between Deputymon and Pharaphmon as a test for the worthy. For their win, Deputymon bequeaths unto them the Code Crown for the Sand Zone and four DigiCards. Two of Nene's relay the information to her. One of the Vilemon also informs Blastmon, who declares he'll steal the Code Crowns from the red and black armies. He is interrupted by the arrival of Christopher and his Blue Flare, all while watches on. Featured Characters (9) *Gotsumon (13) *Bearmon (14) *Syakomon (15) *'' '' (30) *'' '' (43) *'' '' (45) *''Patamon'' (46) |c5= *Gargomon (6) * (6) *Angemon (22) *'Vilemon' (26) * (28) *'' '' (30) |c6= * (8) *Pumpkinmon (11) *Karatenmon (22) *Silphymon (22) *' ' (25) * (29) * (30) |c7= * (4) *'' '' (30) *'' '' (30) *' ' (35) *'' '' (43) |c8= * (5) *Prairiemon (11) |c10= * (16) * (17) * (18) * (19) * (20) * (21) *' ' (27) * (36) * (37) * (37) * (40) * (41) * (42) * (47) * (49) * (50) }} DigiAnalyzer Monitamon's Enemy Search DigiCard Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon |added3=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Ballistamon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dorulumon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons }} ) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, }} Quotes There are currently no quotes listed for this episode. Other notes de:Schätze, Schweiß und Schwierigkeiten!